powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CoolCat123450/Character Sheet 26
' Name': Ravendel 'Zirath' Picard Aliases: The Raven, Oracle, The Reaper, The Secret Keeper, The Informant Alignment: Lawful Neutral Species: Human Magi Age: 1,193 Occupation: Potion Seller (Formerly), True Leader of The Order, Secret Keeper Affiliation: Adam's Group, The Order, Overmind, Powers: Linked with Overmind, Soul Mutilation via Locking Eyes, Ritual Magic (Unplottable Magic, Reality Expulsion, Dream/Reality Barrier Negation), Symbol Magic (Psychic Shield, Controlled Perceptive Amnesia, Silent Movement, Aversion Field, Magic Invisibility, Aversion Field, Reforming, Immortality) Magical Trap Construction, General Magic (Psioplasmic Field Generation, Elemental Manipulation, Animation, Scrying Agents, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Levitation, Transmutation, Summoning, etc. Abilities: Magical Intuition, Tactical Analysis, Computer Operation Intuition and Psychological Intuition. Motto: "It's always about perception." Quotes: "Magic and technology isn't really so different once you go beyond the surface ripples. To you, Director Evans, computer coding might be beautiful; the logic ... your art which you use to paint your canvas known as this world; the results of it .... could create artificial gods. But magic is, what I would hasten to say, a more pure code that follows different rules. Look at the marks that I bear. They are more than ineffable lines moreso than your lines stored on a hard drive. These lines can alter the code of reality to suit the user's needs and affect the surrounding area. To give you sufficient explanation, these are general protection runes that has my existence imprinted and copied throughout reality so I can never die, automatic protection to protect that very existence, and includes a perception filter that is an extra measure. This all stems from beautifully complex coding that centuries of life has allowed me to perfect." "That magic ring you bear so proudly features engravings on its surfaces that are microscopic to the eye, and one of those lines of symbols allows you to bypass my perception filter so you have been one of the only other living being in this planet I can call a friend. A little less than a millennium ago, my clan was the foundation of my greatest happiness, but because of you, I see how immaterial family is, how costly revenge is, and how free-will is overrated at times. This Overmind you engineered has deepened my understanding of the depravity of man. I look back at my clan constantly and shudder to think of a world where you were not here to slaughter them and destroy their influence on the present." "I am the leader of an organization that preserves the masquerade of this world's free will, yet I am also a rumor. I can only make my existence aware with a phone call and slips of paper because my perception filter prevents them from remembering what I directly say to them. Almost everybody I speak with has the misfortune of forgetting our conversation while I retain it. My protection is my greatest curse, but I am the secret keeper. I protect the Overmind and knowledge of me will only be a vulnerability. Even Legion is under the thrall of the Overmind and is ultimately its scapegoat in case mass psionic misdirection is somehow detected. It reaches places even Ezekiel cannot and entire countries are chess pieces that can be discarded." Archetypes: Mouth Of Sauron, The Ageless, Laser-Guided Amnesia, Knowledge Broker, The Spymaster, Complete Immortality, The Chessmaster, Magical Incantation, Magical Gesture, Go Mad From The Revelation, The Spook, Formulaic Magic, Ritual Magic. Category:Blog posts